I Hate Valentines Day
by OverDramaticWriter
Summary: Konan absolutely hated Valentines day, she hated the color pink and everything it represented. She couldn't believe people actually fell for this Sham of a holiday.


Pie: Okay, Okay, i shouldn't be writing this. I have other fics to finish, but i just can't okay D:  
It's one of those, I've-Lost-My-Inspiration type things, that and i don't want to write it till i get word up and running again.  
Yeah, I'm currently using word-pad.  
Sorry for my shitty story, spelling and the lateness.  
But this idea suddenly came to me. And it just couldn't ket it rot.  
Pein: Valentines Day is overrated.  
Pie: So are you.  
Pein: =.= Read your own disclaimer.  
Pie: Gah,  
I DO NOT and WILL NEVER own Naruto.  
Though i own this awesome story idea.  
YOU KNOW IT'S AWESOME :P

I Hate Valentines Day...

Konan slammed her locker in slight frustration and before you ask, NO! It wasn't something like her Best friend doing something to personally piss her off. Because she'd have to have a best friend for that to work. It was Valentines Day, the most vile, ridiculous holiday to ever be invented, it just gave reason for those gross, lovey dove couples to publicly display their affection for one another. The school was completely covered in pink.  
Pink Balloons.  
Pink Banners.  
Pink Streamers.  
Pink, Pink, Pink.

She hated the color pink, she was always a blue kind of person, why couldn't blue represent love? What did it represent? it just seemed like one of those useless colors that just floated around looking pretty. Kind of like half the airheads that floated around this school. Everywhere she turned the school was filled with plans for this supposed Valentines Day.  
_Do you think Sasuke-Kun will ask me out.  
Should I give these to Naruto-Kun or not._

_Neji always seems to shower me with gifts.  
We've got something 'special' planned for tonight._

NO, I don't think that raven-haired Emo would go for you madam preppy

Grow some lady balls and ask him yourself

who cares? Your boyfriends a spoiled brat with a grudge against everyone

and i totally didn't need to know that.

Konan continued this tyrant of abusive thoughts towards the sappy holiday for most of the day, nothing could lift her spirits. Konan had just moved from her school Wind Willows Academy for the Gifted to Konoha's Academy for the Gifted. It was completely against her will, she would rather be at Wind Willows, there she had friends, there she had a boyfriend, there she was accepted and there she didn't stalk the corridors alone. Letting out another frustrated sigh Konan stomped through the halls not caring who she upset. There was one bright side to this school, she was allowed to wear her piercings, Wind Willows we're completely against piercings and unnatural hair color, It had been hell trying to convince the Principal that blue WAS her natural hair color. But being Alone and Rejected by most social groups kind of canceled out that highlight. To busy with her violent and murderous thoughts about the Pinkette that seemed to keep staring at her, Konan didn't realize where she was going. There was a sudden smack of two bodies slamming into each other, a fluttering of people and the end result. Two teenagers sitting on the ground and one holding her face in pain, it seemed whatever idiot had walked into Konan had given her a blood nose. There was a sudden gasp and a few whispers and murmurs amongst the students.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked as his hand reached out as if to touch her face.  
"I'm perfectly fine!" Konan snapped slapping at his hand.

"Your bleeding everywhere and I mean literally everywhere," The flame haired man scoffed.

"Your opinion isn't necessary," Konan said coldly.  
"Itachi, clean up this mess," The Orange headed boy commented whilst he reached for Konan's hand.

"Hai Pein-Sama," The raven haired man named Itachi nodded.

"Look, you can sit there and bleed all over my school books and make a complete tool of yourself or you can get the fuck up and we can head to the nurse's office," Pein sighed his patience drawing thin.

Konan screwed up her face, which seemed like a bad idea after a pang of pain shot through it, then looked around. She probably had made a complete idiot of herself, all these people we're whispering and murmuring. She had the biggest urge to yell out I Can Hear You, just to see if they would scuttle and go and hide under their fake personalities and lies. Pein's hand lingered in front of her and Konan shot it a deadly glare as if it were poisonous. What nerve! Konan was completely capable of getting up by herself. With that she propped herself up at one arm and slowly lifted her body until she was fully standing in front of this Pein boy or whoever he was. Who named their child Pein? Konan attempted to send him a cold glare but something happened when their eyes connected, she lost the ability to speak, the ability to glare and the ability to move. It seemed as though all her senses were shot, all she could see, smell, hear and feel was him. She found herself blushing when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the nurses office.

They quickly reached the nurses office to be greeted by a busty blonde woman, who seemed younger then she actually was, she had her hair tied in a unique ponytail, piggy tail kind of style. Konan thought it looked amazing, it was different, but different wasn't always bad. The look on her face when Pein entered shocked Konan. It seemed like a mixture of fear, fear that he was here and curiositym curious to know who this girl was.

"Tsunade, This is Konan, I ran into her at lunch time," Pein said bluntly letting go of Konan's wrist and pushing her forward.

"I;ll attend to her straight away Pein-San," The nurse said quickly.

It took at least 25 minutes to fix her up, but on the bright side her nose wasn't broken, just bruised. Pein apologized once and soon left, Konan felt like hitting something, she had just missed her entire lunch. Thanks to this stupid, awful, vile, hot, sexy man that she had just met today.

Konan was never one to think of love at first sight, she thought the idea was completely stupid, you couldn't fall in love with someone by just looking at them. She took it all back, with just one, brief encounter with this Pein, she was head over heels for him. She couldn't stop thinking about him all night, the next day and the day after that. But something was gnawing on her insides. Where was he? Konan didn't see one trace of him, had she dreamed the whole thing, was it just a figment of her imagination and had she just walked into a locker. Dammit, she was late for class since her locker decided it was the perfect day to jam and stop working. Rounding the corned she felt herself hit a familiar smelling chest. She was sent flying backwards along with her books, pens and whatever else she was holding.

"We have to stop meeting like this," A voice drawled from above her.  
"Yeah, someone might start to think it;s on purpose," Konan snapped.

"Wow, Kitty's got claws," Pein said sarcastically.

"Aren't we the funny one," Konan spat acidly.

"Well I have to go before people start talking," Pein said attempting to sound casual.

Then it all dawned on Konan, she hadn't seen him for the last few days because the asshole had been avoiding her, how dare he. If he thinks she'll take that lying down he's got another thing coming. Konan stood up as quickly as she could and blocked his path.

"Wha-," Pein began.  
"You've been avoiding me haven't you, what you've got a problem to, your perfect reputation is being daamanged with the scandlous accusation of you hanging out with the new girl, is that it? Am I not good enough to be seen with you, Is it because of my unnatural blue hair, the fact i'm a girl with a piercing, the way i do my hair or is it my Rose, Well I'll-" Konan snapped, but was instantly cut off by Pein's lips crashing onto hers.

"It's because of all those reasons that I love you," Pein whispered blushing.

Konan was to shocked for words, the man she had met seemed like he was made of steal and here he was blushing in front of her, reduced to a pile of mush. It was if Konan couldn't control her body, it was an overwhelming rush of emotion that took over. She swung her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with or maybe even more pent up passion then he had. They were locked in this steamy embrace for a little over a minute before they had to break for air.

-TWO YEARS LATER-

It was on this exact night that Konan and Pein had met, it was their 2nd year anniversary and they were absolutely wrapped about it. They had lasted two years together despite all the hardships. Despite close personal friends dying and the horrible rumors that spread about them. Konan lay there half asleep, naked under the covers. Whilst Pein done whatever Pein does at this time of the night in the kitchen. She soon found herself longing for him, the stupid bed was so overly large and she felt weird being it without him embracing her. Cuddling up to her and whispering compliments about her appearance in her ear. She didn't notice him sneak up and grab her from behind. She let out a little squeak which was followed by a low chuckle from him.

"So Konan, do you still hate Valentines Day?" Pein asked before crushing her lips.

With that he turned off the lamp and they continued their passionate dance of love in complete darkness.

Pie: I'm quite proud of that.  
Pein: Despite your horrible Grammar, Spelling and Sentance structures, I think it's wonderful.  
Pie: COME AT ME BRO, COME AT ME.  
Pein: -activates Rinnegan-  
Pie: O.O' Eep!


End file.
